Flandre Scarlet's The Wall
by Pergold
Summary: Aya Shameimaru interviews a former rock star, who's troubled past comes forth. Based off of Pink Floyd's The Wall, comes a Touhou musical about the Embodiment of a Scarlet Devil's life and times, as a rock star, drug addict, fascist, and the wall she built to seperate herself from the world...
1. In The Flesh?

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Aya Shameimaru approached a small house tucked away in the corner of Gensokyo, the house was a bungalow with faded scarlet paint. Aya knocked on the door, she knew this was the right house. As inside was a former rock star, drug addict, and even once was a fascist./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "Come in." said a voice, it was young but the youth was riddled with the qualities of someone who had been through a lot./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "Are you Flandre?" asked Aya, "In the flesh?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "You want to talk to me about something, didn't you?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "Yes, I wanted to inter-" Flandre interupted "So let's start from the beginning." and thus she began./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"So ya?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Thought ya?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Might like to...go to the show./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that space cadet glow./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Tell me is something eluding you sunshine?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Is this nothing what you expected to see?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"If you want to find out what's behind these cold eyes./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" And so Flandre told her everything.../span/span/span/span/p 


	2. Flandre's Childhood

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"In the beginning there was nothing but the hills of translyvanian Romania more than 495 years ago. There was nothing but a scarlet brick mansion and a man with his daughter. He was a vampire, so was his daughter, Remilia. Then the man had another child, he named her Flandre./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "I don't remember much." said Flandre to Aya, "but it was nice."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" Flandre hesitated, "What's wrong?" asked Aya./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" "Well..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister loves her baby and daddy loves you too./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"And the sea may look warm to you babe./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"And the sky may look blue/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Oooooh baby!/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Oooooh baby!/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Oooooh Baby blue./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Ooooh babe./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"If you should go skating on the thin ice of my life./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Dragging behind you the silent reproach of a million tear-stained eyes./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice,/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"appears under your feet. You slip out of your depth and out of your mind./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"With your fear flowing out behind you as you claw the thin ice./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" Aya saw Flandre tear up slightly, "Tell me about your father."/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" Flandre continued.../span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Daddy's flown across the ocean./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Leaving just a memory./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Snapshot in the family album./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Daddy what else did you leave behind for me?/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Daddy, what'd'ja leave behind for me?!/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"All in all, it was just a brick in the wall.../span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"All in all it was all bricks in the wall.../span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" Flandre was full of many different emotions, her father was killed in a war, a silver bullet from a Prussian. After that, Remilia had to take care of her sister. Flandre then started her violent behavior, Remilia locked her in the basement. She could come out, but her sister was very protective of her. But she separated her and Flandre with staff, maids, librarians, gatekeepers, anything to keep Flandre from hurting Remilia and anything to keep Flandre /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"emin/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;" "Perhaps." said Flandre to Aya, "These were all just bricks in the wall."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;" "All in all." replied Aya, "It was all just bricks in the wall..."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;" Flandre recomposed herself. "Shall I tell you about when Remilia sent me to school in the Human Village?"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;" "Sure." said Aya, as she readied her notepad./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p 


	3. Happiest Days of Our Lives

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"The words of Keine Kamishirasawa echoed in Flandre's head.../span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER""span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"You! /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"emYes you!/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;" Stand still lady!"/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"When we grew up and went to school,/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"there were certain teachers who would hurt/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"the children any way they could./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"By pouring their derision upon anything we did./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"Exposing every weakness, however carefully hidden by the kids./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"But in the town it was well known, when they got home at night, their psychopatchic waifus would thrash them within inches of their lives!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;" Flandre then told Aya of the revolt she started, one that would introduce Flandre to their own creativity./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"We don't need no education!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"We don't need no thought control!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"No dark sarcasm in the classroom./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"All in all its just another brick in the wall./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="font-style: normal;"All in all you're just another brick in the wall!/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"We don't need no education!/span/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"We don't need no thought control!/span/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"No dark sarcasm in the classroom./span/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone!/span/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"All in all its just another brick in the wall./span/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"All in all you're just another brick in the wall!/span/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER""span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Wrong! Do it again!"br /"If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any mochi! How can you have any mochi if you don't eat your meat?!"/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER""span style="font-family: Rockwell, serif;"span style="font-size: 300%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"You! /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"emYes you!/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;" Behind the grandstand, /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"emstand still lady!/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;""/span/span/span/span/p 


	4. Sister

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, do you think they'll drop the bomb?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, do you think they'll like this song?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, do you think they'll try to break my cooch?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Ooh ah.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, should I build the wall?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, should I run for president?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, should I trust the Yakumos?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, will they put me in the firing line?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Ooh, ah, is it just a waste of time?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Hush now baby, baby don't you cry./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister's gonna make all of your nightmares come true./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister's gonna keep you right here, under her wing./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"She won't let you fly, but she might let you sing./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister's gonna keep sis cosy and warm./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Oooh babe, Oooh babe, Oooh babe./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Of course sister's gonna help build the wall./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, do you think she's good enough, for me?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, do you think she's dangerous, to me?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister, will she tear your little girl apart?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Ooh ah; Sister, will she break my heart?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister's going to check out all your girlfriends for you./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister won't let anyone emdirty/em get through./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister's gonna wait up until you get in./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister will always find out where you've been./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Sister's gonna keep baby healthy and clean./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Oooh babe, Oooh babe, Oooh baby./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"You'll always be my sis./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"emSister did it need to be so high?/em/span/span/p 


End file.
